


Omega-Reverse

by Bad_Romance



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha Heiwajima Shizuo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dehumanization, M/M, Omega Orihara Izaya, Power Bottoming, Power Dynamics, another dystopian omegaverse but it's different, it's fucked up in here gang, minimal plot, omegaverse with flipped power dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Romance/pseuds/Bad_Romance
Summary: The alpha ‘crates’ really weren’t much of an exaggeration. The alphas were all kept in the same massive room, probably to inspire more aggression between them, and each was kept in its own cage. The cages themselves were just under Izaya’s height and square. Meaning not big enough for any alpha to lay down or stand inIzaya, who could count the number of alphas he’s seen in person on his fingers, had never thought he’d be in a room full of them. The scent was nearly overwhelming and entirely repulsive. The musk and sweat had his nose wrinkling. Though the facility itself appeared very clean, apparently there was no helping the disgusting nature of alphas....Not all alphas were repulsive.





	1. Adoption Center

Leaned back in the plush VIP seats, Izaya crossed his legs and adjusted the thick fur hood over his shoulders. 

The excited chattering of the crowd was mostly dulled by the glass booth he was invited to sit in. Unusually, Shiki was not the one to select their meeting place. Rather, it was one of the other members of Awakusu-kai; one with less refined tastes than Shiki. Though the booth itself was undoubtedly expensive.

Izaya didn’t particularly mind. He was more interested in the reason for Kazamoto’s decision. The thin man didn’t really strike Izaya as the sports fan type so perhaps it was merely a glimmer of sadism? The type a person could enjoy without dirtying their own hands. 

Izaya hummed in thought as he observed the slippery investigator to his left from his peripheral vision. On his right, Shiki ordered them drinks. Shiki, as Izaya anticipated, seemed less than enthused about the meeting place. 

“Kazamoto. I’d like to discuss your findings regarding the situation in- ”

As always, Shiki was a business first sort of man. Something Izaya found endlessly amusing. Izaya’s usual close-lipped smile broke into a grin as Shiki was cut off by the booming announcer. 

“After this round, Shiki-san,” Kazamoto said, not looking at Shiki. 

On the mat below, a woman in a low-cut evening gown paced. She made sweeping motions with her arms as she made her opening statements about what great match-ups they had planned for the evening. 

Alpha Fighting wasn’t illegal by any means. However, it was considered rather crude. Not something you’d mention being a fan of in polite company. Izaya knew a bit about them, of course, but he didn’t follow the sport enough to recognize any of the names the woman below announced.

The first weight class - the lowest one - was brought out. As the alphas were led out by two beta males, the woman announced each of the fighters stats such as their heights and weights. Most of the time, even the smallest al phas were larger than Izaya. The fighting alphas presented below were all massive com pared to him.

Despite his less than polite line of work, Izaya didn’t interact with alphas very often. It wasn’t as if they were allowed to wander the streets; anyone who owned one kept them on a tight leash whether they were used for some form of work or just a flashy pet. 

Izaya’s personal opinion on alphas was ever-evolving. It wasn’t something he spent too much energy thinking about but whenever he got the opportunity to see one he always wondered whether to consider them as humans or beasts. History books and courts both denied the alphas personhood status, although they weren’t genetically incompatible with omegas or betas. Not that species was ever a determining factor for equality. Or intelligence, for that matter. Thusly, Izaya resolved not to rely on any method other than his own observations. Limited as they were. 

As he observed the two alphas in the pit, Izaya understood that he was only being presented with one side of alphas. The tattoos of owners and sponsors that covered their bare skin and wildly colored hair made them appear physically even more alien. These al phas loo ked the objects of entertainment they were meant to be in the pit making it hard to imagine them as anything else. Especially when the announcer stepped out of the caged arena below and the alpha were let off their chains. 

Without an ounce of observable hesitation, the fighting alphas charged at each other. It was as if they had no empathy for their fellow alphas in chains. Perhaps the savagery was instinctual and they  _ couldn’t _ care. Perhaps it was bred into them or broken. Whatever the reason, Izaya couldn’t tell. Not that it was worth much thought outside of settings such as these. Violence for the sake of violence wasn’t Izaya’s idea of fun so he simply had to make his own. 

As he watched the brutal fight below, which had no rules as alphas couldn’t be counted on to understand or follow any, Izaya’s eyes began to glaze over in boredom. He glanced at Shiki, who looked equally bored, then to Kazamoto who was enthralled. 

_ How expected.  _

Well. At least the VIP booth had refreshments. 

Izaya got up and stretched, then purposely crossed in front of Kazamoto as he went to go enjoy some of the snacks.

He spent the rest of the fight sipping some drinks and tasting everything while he teased the anxious staff. Sure, the arena was owned by the Awakusu-kai, but most of the bottom-level staff never interacted with them. Every young man and woman who came in to refill the refreshments could barely conceal their anxiety. Their nerves made Izaya’s nose tingle and that was really all the refreshment Izaya needed. 

Unfortunately, teasing the bodyguards was off-limits most of the time. He had to make do with just the staff. 

After a few minutes, a bell and a roar from the crowd marked the end of that round. Izaya looked to the screens that provided close-up shots to see two alphas, one barely conscious and the other lying motionless on the ground. Both bruised and bloody. 

_ What a nasty sport.  _ Izaya thought to himself, wondering if blood-borne illnesses were common in fighting alphas. 

“Damn it!” Kazamoto cried from his seat, throwing his arms up. 

A fresh grin split across Izaya’s face. He slinked away from the startled omega who was refilling the ice and over to Kazamoto, drink still in hand. 

_ “Kazamoto-san,” _ Izaya purred as new interest took over. “Are you  _ betting  _ on the fights?”

Kazamoto huffed as he straightened himself out. Shiki glanced at him as well. 

“What’s it to you, Orihara?”

Izaya did a little twirl and stopped with his hands on the back of the beta’s chair. 

Izaya just  _ loved  _ gambling. 

“Oh, nothing special. I just think it’s  _ interesting.” _

Shiki rolled his eyes at Izaya’s familiar tone. 

“As an investigator yourself, you must have all the most current information about the fighters. Especially if you’re putting money into it.”

Kazamoto waved Izaya’s hands off the back of his chair. 

“Of course I do. But alpha fights aren’t easy to predict like televised Beta Brawls and there’s definitely no kayfabe”

“Not easy to predict, you say?” 

Izaya fluttered over to the edge of the VIP box to look down at where the knocked out alpha was being dragged out of the cage and the cleaning crew rushed in. 

_ I like the sound of that.  _

“What makes it hard to predict?”

Behind him, Kazamoto got up to get his own drink. 

“High stakes and drug tests,” Kazamoto said. “We stopped letting the handlers juice their fighters a few seasons ago. And, as dumb as alphas are, they know they need to win.”

“Authentic desperation.” Izaya hummed.

Shiki scoffed as he lit a cigarette behind them. 

“I thought you had no interest in animals, Orihara,” Shiki said. 

“Ah, my jury is still out on that one, Shiki-san.” Izaya’s eyes flickered to the slow-motion replays of fight highlights he missed on the screen. “Alphas are a bit of a grey area there, yes?”

In particular, he was looking at the alphas’ eyes. All he found was beastliness, but if the fights were unpredictable as Kazamoto said, then there was surely greater thought and feeling inside. Otherwise, the heavier alpha with longer reach would win more often than not. Even within weight classes, those things varied. 

They brought out the next set of fighters for the light weight class. Kazamoto explained there were three matches in each weight class. To Shiki’s dismay, and Kazamoto’s excitement, Izaya watched and listened with more interest this time. He couldn’t see himself  _ really _ getting into the fighting thing. But there was a chance he could learn something interesting during this event. Being interested was the only thing that made life worthwhile anyway. 

The next two matches were mostly fun for listening to Kazamoto explain his reasoning for his bets. To his credit, the next two did win. That improved Kazamoto’s mood exponentially. 

With the lightest class finished there was a break. Which, as well as another cage cleaning, was an opportunity to sell audience members with strong stomachs overpriced food and beer. In the VIP booth, it was the opportunity Shiki had been waiting for to corner Kazamoto and Izaya into talking business. 

The arena was supposed to only be a setting for their meeting though it had been turned into the main event. A business meeting had to be a business meeting at some point though. As usual, Shiki listened to his investigators more than he talked. 

Izaya let Kazamoto go first. Kazamoto was  _ good _ . However, he was only good. Not that his efforts weren’t appreciated. A noteworthy portion of Izaya’s wealth could be attributed to those who were  _ only good _ compared to him _ .  _ The rest of his wealth? Well. Money grew on its own, once it was there. 

Once it was Izaya’s turn to talk he revealed part of his hand. The parts Shiki paid to know. With the additional hints that some bonus information could be traded for a  _ bonus _ of his own. 

Shiki mulled and negotiated with Izaya through the next weight class fight. By the time the heavyweights started they had come to an agreement, Shiki transferred the money to Izaya and took his leave. Izaya elected to stay and finish watching the matches with Kazamoto. 

During the second break after the heavyweights, Kazamoto told Izaya that the unlimited weight class was up next. He explained to Izaya excitedly, on the edge of almost too many drinks, that today’s matchup was what he had been waiting for. Izaya listened with interest, having personally had just the right amount of drinks. 

Apparently, there was a new Russian group interested in working with the Awakusu-kai. Izaya had overheard whispers about it but not much else since negotiations were still in the first stages. And, since it was so close to home, Kazamoto had been given this job to look into the nitty gritty of it over Izaya who wasn’t technically affiliated with any group. 

The two groups agreed to start their  _ polite _ negotiations in the arena. Alpha fighting was a much bigger sport in Russia than Japan, so Izaya could understand the significance of that choice. 

Neither group trusted the other to play fair yet, be it in business or in the ring. Rather than a show of good faith, it became a show of cooperation. Instead of trusting each other’s word that there would be no artificial enhancement, both groups agreed to let each other’s doctors test their fighter’s blood and urine. Although, despite the intended fairness, Izaya doubted that either victory would be won without any tension. Not that he had a stake in it. Izaya would delight in any outcome. 

“The guy from Russia is massive,” Kazamoto said, spreading his arms for emphasis. “Although I haven’t seen him yet, I read his stats. They’re crazy - the biggest I’ve ever seen.”

“So, your money’s on him?” Izaya asked, resting his chin in his palm. 

Kazamoto shook his head. “Didn’t put any money on this fight. Wouldn’t have been professional.”

“Ah, I see. But would you have bet on him?”

“I suppose so, judging by the numbers.” He swirled what was left of his glass as he looked down to the cleaning crew below. “But I wouldn’t count Japan out here. I don’t think Awakusu-kai’s pride would have let them pick a pushover, even if it might be better for negotiations. Our guy’s a big alpha too, but I’ve never seen him fight. His handler’s freelance and they were traveling the country. They say he’s never lost a match.”

Izaya nodded. Though he might personally choose to throw a match for a leg up in the long run, he’d be surprised if the Awakusu-kai did the same. Someone high up in the chain must have seen this freelancer fight if they chose to put him in the ring. 

Izaya turned his attention back to the arena below as the woman announced the next exciting matchup. The final for the evening. A real spectacle featuring two alphas who had never fought in this ring before. There was a lot of pomp and circumstance but Izaya was beginning to lose his interest in the fights two matches ago. Now, he was more interested in the aftermath and where this fight would bring the Awakusu-kai’s negotiations. 

She announced the fighter from Russia first. Sloan, he was called. She gave his height and weight and an extensive track record of victories. The crowd was alight with cheers and boos alike. The alpha who came out following the cheers was massive, the biggest Izaya had ever seen. He had six handlers with him, although Izaya suspected they weren’t really necessary. This alpha appeared to bask in the excitement of the area. 

Then, she announced the fighter from Japan. Tsugaru, he was called and Izaya chuckled at the odd name choice. Apparently, he was born in Ikebukuro, like Izaya, before he was taken on the road. This alpha had six handlers as well and they appeared to be necessary. Izaya could see them sweating from the box he sat in. Not only did this alpha have on a heavy metal collar tethered to a chain, but he was also locked in thick metal cuffs that encased his hands. This alpha clearly felt no pride in the wild encouragement of the arena as he wore a scowl and had his shoulders hunched defensively. 

This alpha wasn’t decorated in sponsorship tattoos. Just the one for the freelancer he fought for across the back of his shoulders, and a mop of bleached hair. Shaved heads were common for fighting alphas, but when they weren’t shaved they were almost always dyed for significance. 

Not that it was a contest of looks but… well, if it was, there would be a clear winner. If Izaya’s eyes trailed down this alpha’s bare torso to it’s long, muscled legs that was his business. 

He was visibly smaller than the Russian alpha though still much bigger than his handlers. The announcer called out the height and weight and records. Both alphas were unbeaten and both had a trail of overwhelming and brutal victories. 

Crowd excitement was at an all-time high as the alphas were unchained. The music swelled as the counter on the screen went down. 

Three…

Two..

One. 

The caged locked with a thunk as the start buzzer blared. Within seconds, both alphas had launched on the attack. No hesitation on either side. Kazamoto was on the edge of his seat as the alphas came within arms reach of each other and even Izaya’s blood was pumping. 

Sloan’s reach was longer so he was able to grab Tsugaru first. Sloan’s thick hand wrapped around Tsugaru’s forearm and Kazamoto hissed that the fight was as good as over, considering the size difference. However, rather than trying to pull out of Sloan’s grip, Tsugaru latched onto it. He trapped Sloan’s arm and used it as leverage to grapple him to the floor. 

Now  _ that _ was interesting to Izaya. It was like Tsugaru had seen martial arts before and was trying to mimic it without having actually been taught anything refined. 

The alphas landed on the mats with a loud smack. From there, it was a tangled frenzy. There was little technique, if any, that Izaya could make out as the alphas struggled for dominance. Kazamoto has certainly eaten his words about the match being as good as over. 

It didn’t take long for Sloan to get on top of Tsugaru. But then, in a surprising turn of events, Tsugaru had managed to get his feet into Sloan’s abdomen. With a kick that packed far more power than it looked like Tsugaru should have, Sloan was sent sailing across the mat and slamming into the wall of the cage. 

The chain links of the cage rattled and bent under Sloan’s weight and Izaya wondered just how much power Tsugaru’s kick had to have. Judging by Sloan’s mass and the acceleration at which Sloan flew several meters across the cage the force would have to be… a lot. 

“Woah!” Kazamoto exclaimed and he and Izaya leaned forward in their seats. 

Sloan dropped back down to the mat on his head, his neck bent at a frightening angle under his own weight. Still, Sloan was moving. 

Before Sloan could fully recover from the impact, Tsugaru to on him again, fists raining down. 

Within seconds, the bell rang to signify a knockout and the end of the match. The whole fight lasted under a minute. It was the shortest match of the evening. 

The crowd was roaring over the victory. Izaya watched Tsugaru crawl back away from Sloan, hunched and tense. He looked too anxious to be a winner. 

Izaya didn’t know if alphas were more like animals or humans, however, now he was quite certain that particular alpha was neither. It must have been monster. 

While the announcer excitedly professed the victory, Tsugaru’s handlers approached the cage cautiously. Now Izaya understood why they were so uneasy. When the cage doors were opened for the handlers to go inside, Tsugaru rushed for the door. The crowd gasped as he plowed straight through half of the handlers before his body was seized by the injections from his collar and he dropped. 

The announcer played it up as an exciting end for a wild night of entertainment. Izaya wondered how long that alpha had been fighting. What it took for him to  _ still  _ be fighting. Distantly he realized his cheeks ached from how wide his grin was. He covered his twisted lips with a hand as he glanced over at Kazamoto for his reaction. 

_ “See? _ It was just like I said! Unpredictable!”

Izaya knew he didn’t enjoy the sport for the same reasons as Kazamoto. He didn’t have the same sort of sadism. Regardless, he had to admit…

“That was fun.”

“I have to go back and meet Tsugaru’s manager. That had to have been legit because the Russian guys tested him but  _ damn,  _ what sort of training was that? That didn’t look fair!” 

Riding Kazamoto’s buzz and Izaya’s own newfound interest in a certain monster, he asked to join. Kazamoto, still being a bit buzzed and probably happy to have someone show an interest in the sport with him, agreed to take Izaya into the back with him. 

He followed Kazamoto out of the VIP box and down a narrow back staircase, accompanied by Kazamoto’s two bodyguards. There were no windows as they reached the concrete basement beneath the area although it was clean and well-lit 

Kazamoto greeted the arena masters, two betas, with familiar handshakes. Izaya introduced himself immediately after. 

Kazamoto praised them both on another great set of matches. However, when he asked about meeting Tsugaru’s manager, the owners hesitated. 

“Ah, the thing is… his manager - Tom - is in a meeting at the moment.”

Izaya kept his neutral smile with practiced ease as the beta male said this, scrubbing at the back of his neck. 

“What for? He passed the tests, right?” Kazamoto asked. 

“Yeah, but that was still like, a crazy win. Higher-ups on the other side are hella suspicious.” The man explained. “I don’t really know what’s gonna happen but people are pissed.”

The beta female co-owner shifted her weight. Her crossed arms and right frown spoke volumes about her opinion on the matter. 

“What about Tom’s little beast?” Izaya asked the woman to shift the dynamic. 

He guess based on her irritation that she had more an issue with the human side. Thus, any questions about the alpha would be more suited for her. 

He felt Kazamoto’s questioning eyes but didn’t turn to acknowledge him

“Still out cold and in a crate.” She huffed.

Izaya intentionally softened his face before as he nodded. Her arms loosened and she shifted her weight at this, signaling that she was opening up to him in her body language. Izaya took that as his opening to move in past Kazamoto. 

“May we go take a closer look at him? Surely when Tom returns he’ll want to check on his winning alpha anyway.”

It was a bit bold to ask to go see the alpha directly but Izaya had taken an interest in it as well as the aftermath of the meeting. Fortunately, Izaya was right in reading that the woman had compassion for the alphas in that arena. Or, at the very least, she believed that she understood them better than the men in the meeting. So, she was happy to move their conversation down the hall to the beast. 

The alpha ‘crates’ really weren’t much of an exaggeration. The alphas were all kept in the same massive room, probably to inspire more aggression between them, and each was kept in its own cage. The cages themselves were just under Izaya’s height and square. Meaning not big enough for any alpha to lay down or stand in

Izaya, who could count the number of alphas he’s seen in person on his fingers, had never thought he’d be in a room full of them. The scent was nearly overwhelming and entirely repulsive. The musk and sweat had his nose wrinkling. Though the facility itself appeared very clean, apparently there was no helping the disgusting nature of alphas. 

Some of the cages were still empty, including Sloan’s, for medical attention. Many were occupied. Of the occupied cages, about half were asleep. If they were awake, they didn’t acknowledge the opening of the door. Or when the owners flicked on the lights. He looked into the crates as he was lead down the hall further inside. Seeing the alphas in the cages inspired no greater interest in him than Izaya felt walking through the Tokyo Zoo as a student. He mentally added another tally to the side of alphas being closer to animals than humans. 

However, they soon reached Tsugaru’s cage and Izaya’s interest was stimulated again. The monster alpha was slumped in the far corner of the cage where he was dropped. Other than his deep breathing he was perfectly still. At this distance, Izaya was able to appreciate his strong jawline and ruggedly handsome crooked nose better. 

_ Not  _ all  _ alphas are disgusting.  _

Kazamoto had engaged with the owners in a discussion about the other fighting alphas. Izaya didn’t care to participate but took the opportunity to examine the monster alpha as he liked. Tsugaru certainly didn’t look like he was given steroids. Perhaps there was some new drug Izaya hadn’t heard of - although that didn’t seem likely given the fact that this wasn’t this alpha’s first time in an arena. 

Izaya found himself wondering if this alpha had ever been so close to an omega before. The fighting industry was primarily betas, given their neutral scent. However, there were omegas who worked in it who block. If this alpha ever was close to an omega, he almost certainly hadn’t smelled it. 

Not that it was required of any omega except for those who worked closely with alphas, such as alpha vets. Still, Izaya chose to block off his own scent, preferring to dawn the cloak of neutrality as well.

Izaya eyed the collar around the alpha’s neck which covered his scent glands. They were probably swollen with adrenaline and even surrounded by competing alphas Izaya’s nose could pick out Tsugaru’s scent. It was sweaty and musky too, as the beast could certainly do with a bath, but it wasn’t  _ repulsive.  _ In a moment of madness, Izaya imagine a leather collar around Tsugaru’s neck. One that didn’t come with syringes. He thought of the alpha curled up on a cushion in his living room. Or maybe even at the foot of Izaya’s bed. 

The image of keeping a monster as a pet made Izaya giggle. He had to bite his tongue so as not to be too obvious with his companions. 

“How old is he?” Izaya asked curiously at the next pause in the conversation around him. 

The beta man looked to the beta woman, immediately deferring to her for this question. 

“Tom reported him as being nineteen,” she said. “Not bad for a fighting alpha.

Izaya hummed and nodded having already guessed Tsugaru couldn’t have been older than him. He looked older than nineteen but the violence must have aged him. Unlike Izaya, who looked young for twenty-four.

The beta male’s phone pinged and he automatically pulled it out to look at it. 

“Ah, Tom’s out of his meeting. I’m gonna go let him in.”

Anticipation bubbled up in Izaya. What could have happened in that meeting? What will happen to Tsugaru the monster?

In a few minutes, the beta male returned down the hall with another man. Tom, most likely, stood out with his dark brown skin and dreadlocks. Although his suit jacket fit well it clearly wasn’t of the same caliber as Shiki’s. His walk suggested bad news before he ever opened his mouth. 

“What was decided?” The woman asked. 

“Well…” Tom sighed, running his hands through his hair. “The Russian guys insisted there must have been foul play. Although they couldn’t find any drugs in Tsugaru’s system because there  _ aren’t  _ any.”

“But?” The woman prompted for what they all knew was coming. 

“But they refuse to believe that the fight could have been won so fast with Tsugaru and Sloan’s size difference.”

It was rather extraordinary. 

“So, they want Tsugaru out of the ring. Out of all rings.”


	2. Adoption Papers

_ “What?” _ The woman narrowed her eyes, hackles raised. “Even if Tsugaru was drugged up that wouldn’t have been his fault.”

_ How odd… _ Izaya knew this negotiation was important to the Awakusu-kai and that they’d certainly care if their honor was being questioned… but the accusation is clearly offensive. What sort of situation was there in which it was a better decision to back down altogether? And if throwing the match was so clearly the better way to go, why put a winner in the ring in the first place? It was all too interesting for Izaya to accept at face value.

Still, if Tsugaru wasn’t fighting, the end result is clear. As bad as being in the ring was, Izaya understood the unspoken alternative. Tom wasn’t the sort of man who could afford to look after an alpha for no profit.

“I know.” Tom walked up to Tsugaru’s crate and crouched in front of it. He looked inside at the sleeping alpha solemnly. “I _ know, _it’s just - it’s not my call. Not here.”

“What are you going to do?” She asked. 

“See if anyone else will take him,” Tom answered, sounding far from optimistic. 

There wasn’t exactly a rescue alpha service that rehabilitated violent alphas into pets. It just wouldn’t be worth the effort when anyone rich enough for an alpha could buy a brand new one. 

“If not…” Tom shook his head, shoulders sagging. “Well… I can keep him up for a little while.” 

Izaya looked to the alpha in the crate. Curled up and living on a short timer he didn’t look so dangerous. Though Izaya knew he was. Very, _ very _dangerous. 

Izaya felt hot in his coat. Must have been how crowded the room was. 

“What a waste. He was a good fighter.” Kazamoto offered as his sympathy. A loss to the sport and no more. 

Knowing that a deal was being worked on, Kazamoto took his leave and his bodyguards with him. The owners chose to give Tom some time alone with his alpha by checking on the other fighters who were being patched up. 

Izaya chose to stay behind. 

“What a cruel agreement.” He offered his condolences. 

It wasn’t like the Awakusu-kai to be pressured into being told what to do. This must have been the result of many negotiations. They ultimately concluded that the life of one fighting alpha wasn’t worth whatever deal they were cutting. That was just business. 

“Tsugaru’s a good alpha - really, he is. Poor guy didn’t deserve any of this.” Tom sighed heavily again. 

Izaya crouched beside him and offered his hand. 

“Tom, yes? I’m Orihara Izaya. From one independent businessman to another, I can say the Awakusu-kai drive a hard bargain.”

Tom took Izaya’s hand to shake it. His eyes were sharp behind his glasses, despite the emotions that clouded the surface on behalf of this alpha. Tom would not be won with nice sentiment alone. 

“Orihara. What can I do for you?”

Izaya smiled. 

“I’m just curious about this alpha of yours.”

“You deal in alphas?”

Izaya laughed at the prospect of being an alpha trainer or breeder. He couldn’t even imagine doing such a job. 

“No, I deal in information. I am curious by nature.”

Tom nodded and looked back to Tsugaru. “Alright, fine. It depends on what you’re curious about.”

“What did you mean when you said this alpha was good? He didn’t seem all that well-behaved in the ring to me.” Izaya remembered how Tsugaru tried to run as soon as the cage was opened. 

“I wouldn’t call him well-behaved. More like, he responds to how he’s treated accordingly. So when there’s no reason to fight, he’s not violent at all. He’s real quiet if you just let him be.” Tom said with a fond smile. 

A fighting alpha who wasn’t always violent sounded suspiciously human to Izaya. How unfortunate, for the alpha. 

“So his name isn’t quite so ironic.” Izaya quipped. 

“Tsugaru’s a stage name.” Tom offered. Since this alpha would be out of the ring there would be no point to hide that. “The name he had when I picked him up was Heiwajima Shizuo.”

“Like ‘quiet hero on a peaceful island?’” Izaya asked with a bemused expression. 

“Yeah, exactly.” Tom chuckled. “So picking Tsugaru wasn’t too far off. Though he still likes to be called Shizuo better, I think.”

“Shizuo.” Izaya tried saying it again as he looked at the sleeping alpha. 

He’d like to keep it as Shizuo. Or maybe use a little pet name, when the mood struck him. 

“Is Shizuo officially for sale?” Izaya asked. 

He hadn’t truly decided he was going to buy the alpha until he heard its name. 

Tom couldn’t hide his shock as his head whipped around to gape at Izaya. 

“I- Well…”

Before Tom could fully compose himself for an answer, the crate shook. There was a bone-rattling groan as the beast inside stirred, slowly waking up. Izaya and Tom both turned to look at it just in time to catch hazy brown eyes blink open. They were unfocused, blankly looking between Izaya and Tom’s shoulder. 

Izaya wanted them. 

“Hey,” Tom spoke to the alpha in a soft voice. “Welcome back, Shizuo.”

Shizuo blinked so slowly Izaya wondered if he was falling back asleep. But then they rolled over to look at Tom. 

Izaya _ wanted _ them. 

Another blink and Shizuo’s eyes began to focus. Recognition of Tom flickered across them, soon followed by a wrinkling nose as he caught Izaya’s unfamiliar scent. 

“Hello, Shizuo. A pleasure to meet you.” Izaya spoke politely. But he couldn’t keep the excited grin off his face. 

Those brown eyes flickered to him faster. Weary and defensive. For now. But Izaya delighted in all sorts of first impressions. So raw. 

Though that wasn’t the only _ raw _ thing he’d get out of this alpha. 

Shizuo looked back to Tom, eyes questioning. Tom, however, remained silent. 

Izaya supposed there wasn’t really a good way to say that Shizuo’s options seemed to be sold to a stranger or killed. At least there was an option. At least Izaya found Shizuo interesting and exciting enough to give the option of life. 

And if Izaya got bored, well, Shinra was always looking for interesting new things to cut open. He’d appreciate the gift. 

“We’ll bring you some water. You must be thirsty.” Tom said finally. 

As much as Izaya was itching for some time alone with this alpha, he and Tom had to talk. A deal to make, most likely. So he followed Tom back out into the hall. 

“You said you don’t deal in alphas. Someone else looking to buy?” Tom asked him as soon as the door to the alpha room closed behind them. 

Izaya shook his head as he followed Tom into the next room for water. Rather than a dog bowl and a sink, Tom got a cold bottle out of the staff fridge. 

“No. Simply put, I’m looking to adopt.”

_ “Seriously?” _

Izaya nodded again. Tom leaned against the fridge behind him, holding his forehead as he looked at the floor between them. 

“It’s just… you understand why this is kinda hard for me to believe, right? After you saw him.”

Oh, Izaya saw him alright. 

“I assure you, this is genuine. But you believe what you like.” Izaya shrugged. 

Regardless of Izaya’s intentions, Tom didn’t have many options, and they both knew that. 

“... Let me think about it.”

Izaya’s small smile grew once again. 

“I’m in no rush. By all means, visit my office sometime if you like. Bring Shizuo if you think that’s better.”

Izaya pulled out one of his business cards and handed it to Tom. Tom took it, examined it, then tucked it into his chest pocket. 

They returned to the alpha cages to bring Shizuo the water and so he and Izaya could meet properly. For the moment, Izaya stood back while Tom crouched in front of the bars. He slid the bottle of water between them for Shizuo to grab and whispered. Izaya couldn’t make out what Tom was saying to Shizuo but it was most likely reassurances. Shizuo listened, clearly capable of understanding _ some _ of what was being said, at least, and glanced between Tom and Izaya. 

Really, Shizuo was surprisingly adorable for a monster. 

Izaya took the opportunity to pull a handkerchief out of his pocket while Tom’s back was to him. He scrubbed it over his scent gland. While he was wearing blockers he should be able to rub some of the cream off and get some of his omega scent on the fabric like this. Such a small amount that a beta like Tom wouldn’t notice. But an alpha…

Izaya sincerely hoped Shizuo had never smelled another omega before. The idea of being the first an only omega that monster of an alpha scented was appealing. 

Once he was sure his handkerchief had just a hint of omega clinging to it, he slipped it up his sleeve and waited patiently for Tom to wave him over. He joined Tom’s crouch in front of the cage again. 

“I am Izaya,” he introduced himself to the beast. Then, fearlessly, he thrust his arm into the cage as if to offer a handshake. 

It was a close call but he managed to jerk his arm back out before Shizuo broke it when he lashed out. 

“Shizuo!” Tom chastised. 

“No offense taken,” Izaya assured him with an easy smile. He expected as much from such a defensive alpha. Even rabbits scratched when cornered. 

Besides, he got what he wanted out of that. 

“My offer is still open,” Izaya said, still looking at Shizuo. “Please, call me and stop by.”

With that, Izaya took his leave. He knew his presence would only hinder the following conversation. Although it was a loss he wouldn’t be able to see the alpha’s reaction when he found the handkerchief Izaya dropped in the cage. 

* * *

It was two weeks, three books on alphas and one on rescue dog training later when Tom called Izaya. 

“Just for a meeting,” He had said. 

As if Izaya didn’t know Tom was losing the resources to keep Shizuo alive. Though he wondered if Shizuo knew that. 

He told Namie to take the day off, having no interest in her opinions during this meeting. It’s not like he had anything to prepare anyway. His office was immaculate, plenty of space, and wealth to spare for an expensive pet. All he had to do was tuck the alpha training manuals into his desk drawer, alongside a few dog training ones, when the buzzer to his front door rang. 

Izaya answered the door in a timely manner. His usual jacket was left draped over his office chair and instead, he wore his most personable smile and flattering v-neck which exposed his long neck and bare collarbones. His scent glands were covered in the blocking cream again but since this was one of his apartments there were bound to be plenty of traces of omega around that a sensitive alpha could find. 

He wondered what became of that handkerchief. Whether or not Tom found it and took it. Whether or not Tom _ could _take it from Shizuo. Either way, it would be very interesting. 

“Pleasure to see you again, Tom. And you, Shizuo.” Izaya said with a small bow of his head. 

Somehow the pair looked tenser now then they did that day in the crate room. Izaya invited them in with a gracious wave of his hand. 

“Come, sit down. I’ll get the tea.”

“Thank you for having us.” Tom greeted back with a small head bow of his own. 

The alpha was lead inside on a chain leash. He looked especially charming with the muzzle caging his mouth. 

“Of course. Today is the first day of a new life, whatever the outcome is.” Izaya said, pouring the hot water over loose leaves. 

Such a generic statement could be used in any situation. On its own, it implied nothing. Contextually, the words were heavy. This was a style of speech Izaya was highly adept at. 

“Right,” Tom said dryly. 

He stood by the couch, watching Izaya. They measured each other with every move they made. Tom likely did not sit as Izaya had not said Shizuo could sit on the couch with them. Whatever Izaya insisted they do next would be crucial to how Tom interpreted his character. However, Izaya’s character, while likely not what Tom wants for Shizuo, still might be better than the alternative. Regardless, Izaya would be an inviting host to maximize his chances. 

“The couch is for all my guests.” By elaborating, Izaya revealed that he can, in fact, read the room.

Tom finally sat on the couch with Shizuo as Izaya brought the tea over to the glass coffee table. Three cups. He leaned in just a bit too close as he placed the cup for Shizuo in front of him before taking his own seat in the neighboring armchair. 

“Have you and Shizuo discussed my proposal?” He asked as he leaned back casually and crossed his legs in a non-confrontational position.

“We’ve talked about it,” Tom said. 

Shizuo lifted his cup to sniff at it, as close as he could get with the muzzle. _ Adorable. _

After sipping his own tea, Tom unhooked the muzzle so Shizuo could drink his own. Izaya knows there are some alphas that are used for police work, like dogs, since their smell tends to be better than the omegas who work in law enforcement. Though there is a massive debate about whether they’re effective enough to justify the risks of using them. 

“We have… some requirements.” Tom said finally. 

_ In other words, the alpha’s as good as mine. _

Izaya took a sip of his tea to cover his wonderfully twisted smile as he could barely hold his excitement. 

“Of course, what are they?” 

“First, I want to be able to see Shizuo to check on him.” 

Izaya nodded amiably. Since Tom didn’t say how often he would come or how often he expected Izaya to be… _ in town _… that one would be easy. 

“Second, he’s not going to be a breeder.”

Izaya scoffed at that one and waved his hand like there was a bad scent in the air just from the suggestion. Izaya would never use such a precious pet as a professional breeder. 

… any _ personal _ fucking that happened wasn’t work so that didn’t count, obviously. 

“Third, he’s not going to be kept in a kennel.”

“Ah, I have a whole private upstairs that’ll be his to roam. I’m happy to take you both on a tour.” 

Having a kennel to put the monster in sometimes if he has to isn’t the same as keeping him in one to live. Once again, not a lie. 

“Now Tom, let’s speak more plainly. Since you’re selling me this prized alpha I think I deserve to know if the Awakusu-kai will have it out for me, taking such a valuable asset out of the ring.”

Tom tensed, eyes hardening as he looked down into his tea. True, Tom didn’t formally agree, but they both know he was here too. 

“You can tell me. We run in similar circles and I’d say we’re accomplices now. Wouldn’t you?”

Shizuo was tense alongside Tom, glaring at Izaya. Izaya crossed his legs as he returned the hard gaze with a teasing look as he tipped his head back. 

Shizuo’s nostrils flared at Izaya’s exposed neck and he quickly turned his nose down into his teacup. Izaya wondered who taught this alpha restraint around omegas. It must have been Tom… maybe after a little incident with a misplaced handkerchief. 

Tom sighed and looked back up at Izaya. 

“Okay, fine. Here’s the deal:

Yeah, there’s something weird about Shizuo and the boss that scouted him for the fight knew it. But it’s not drugs, nothing the tests would pick up on. He’s really strong and there was no way he was gonna lose that fight. 

There’s a lot of tension in this negotiation because those Russian guys think we cheated but I really haven’t been let in on any of the details. I don’t need to know, apparently. 

It’s really messy but the general consensus is that the Russians want Shizuo out of fighting for good but the Awakusu-kai doesn’t want to give up Shizuo yet. Since the Awakusu-kai wants Shizuo they… want to take him from me. To some more ‘professional’ handler. As if they know what to do with him better than me.

I know Shizuo hates fighting but it’s a good way to survive for both of us. Not that those bastards would have any empathy about it. No way they’ll treat Shizuo right outside of the ring. But they won’t take no for an answer and I’d rather take him out of the game than let them have him.”

Izaya nods along to the story and ignores the sound of Shizuo grinding his teeth. He’ll have to get something for that. For the sake of Shizuo’s teeth, Tom pauses to pet him until he stops. 

“Anyway, since the Russians want Shizuo out of the fight too, they agreed to help me survive Shizuo’s retirement. In exchange, they’re sending me one of their alphas to integrate into the Japanese scene. She’s pretty well-tempered… but fierce as hell. I won’t be able to take care of Vorona and Shizuo on my own and I _ have _to make good on this deal.”

Izaya nodded in understanding however he was certain there were far more complex negotiations at work here which Tom wasn’t revealing. But, as long as Izaya got this alpha, fine. He would just look into it more himself over time and ensure that nothing got in the way of him and his new pet.

Izaya took a moment to sip his tea and let the silence hang as if he needs to think about how to respond. The truth was, he’s known his answer since the beginning. He wanted this alpha and he will get this alpha. 

When Izaya placed his teacup down his friendly smile was perfectly in place. 

“Alright, when’s move-in day? I’ll have my secretary clear my schedule.”

Tom sputtered and clutched the alpha’s leash to his chest.

“What? Just like that?”

“Yes. Do you prefer cash or to have the money wired?”

Izaya wanted this alpha as soon as possible. He was still waiting on the shipment of a few things but everything’s almost in order. He just adored how cute Shizuo was, looking between him and Tom with wide eyes.

“Let’s- uh… Let’s have that tour first…” Tom said.

Izaya knew Tom was suspicious of how eager Izaya was but there was hardly any point in pretending. Tom’s hand was being forced and with how luckily everything came down in Izaya’s favor he knew for certain there was no such thing as karma.

“Of course, right this way.”

Izaya led then on a brief tour of his upstairs. He really didn’t invite people up there, usually, but the ends would justify the means. Besides, he had other apartments.

He showed off a master bedroom, a bathroom, and another lounge area with a more extensive collection of books. All were kept immaculate and furnished in a modern style that was surely impressive.

“How does Shizuo prefer to sleep? I’d be happy to keep him with me or to modify the lounge. Oh, and there’s the matter of diet. What about entertainment? There’s a wonderful gym that’s fully equipped but I’d want to be sure he got the right amount of stimulus.”

Despite having had many very through fantasies about how the ownership of this alpha would go, Izaya didn’t want to take any chances. He wanted the transition to be perfect and the only person who would know how to make it perfect would be Tom.

“Yeah, I think that… exercise would be good… Look, I’m sorry, could I go talk to him in private for a sec?” Tom asked tiredly.

Izaya directed them back downstairs right away. 

“Take your time and help yourselves to more tea.” He said, staying upstairs.

As soon as the two were back on the couches, Izaya curled up in the loveseat in the upstairs lounge and opened his phone. It would’ve been just silly to not connect his office’s camera’s to his phone.

_ “I know this is a lot Shizuo, it’s just… you understand, right? You get it?” Tom said with a hand on Shizuo’s shoulder. _

_ Shizuo nodded, looking down at the floor between his knees. _

_ “I’ll come to visit you, but you have to try to make this work. You’ll still have all your stuff, no more fighting, it’ll be quiet- ” _

_ “I get it, Tom…” Shizuo said. _

Izaya’s eyes lit up as he heard the alpha speak for the first time. He was sure Tom wasn’t the type to cut vocal cords but Izaya didn’t know who had the alpha before Tom. With how quiet this alpha was Izaya was beginning to wonder… but no. This alpha _ can _talk. 

Shizuo’s voice was deep and gravely to match his ruggedly handsome looks. Izaya was so jealous that this alpha had only spoken Tom’s name so far. He swooned to think about what it might be like to hear Shizuo say Izaya’s name once he _ owned _ the alpha. 

_ “You don’t think he’s dangerous, do you? Doesn’t freak you out?” Tom asked. _

_ Shizuo’s face scrunched u _p.

_ “... He’s weird.” _

Izaya blinked at that, wondering if Shizuo only thought that because Izaya’s an omega.

_ “Yeah, tell me about it…” Tom chuckled. “But not the sort of weird where you think he’ll hurt you, right?” _

_ “Not that kind of weird,” Shizuo grunted _

_ “Good, good. You’re never wrong about that.” Tom said, likely reassuring them both. “Still, when I come to visit, just let me know if it’s bad and we’ll… we’ll figure something out.” _

Izaya smirked at that. Tom’ was not foolish enough to think he would really be able to do much for Shizuo after their deal, considering how much his hands were tied _ before _ the deal. It was cute seeing him give those empty reassurances. If that sort of thing worked on Shizuo, Izaya would remember that.

_ Shizuo nodded. _

_ The two of them got up to come back upstairs. _

Izaya closed his phone and uncurled from the couch to sit with good posture. He pulled a nearby book into his lap to appear innocent and looked up expectantly when the two entered.

“We’ll start packing,” Tom said.

“Excellent.”

It was a short process to move in Shizuo’s limited possessions. A ratty bed and blanket, some clothing items, and a hand-sized photo album that Shizuo held pressed against his chest protectively. Izaya had already ordered Shizuo a big bed, blankets, pillows, a few clothes… all of which he hid in his own closet while he allowed them to move Shizuo’s nasty old things into the upstairs lounge. 

It was fine. Just part of the transition period. 

By now, Namie had found out about Izaya’s latest purchase. Izaya was amused by her scathing comments. As long as she wasn’t in the office to call Shizuo an ‘expensive dildo’ in front of Tom, it was fine. Just to be safe, Izaya had her mostly working from home throughout the week.

All the while, Tom was telling Izaya about what he’d need to know about Shizuo. How despite being a brutal fighting alpha Shizuo was truly a gentle and sensitive soul.

The important parts were about Shizuo’s temper and Tom’s tricks to deal with it.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. More to come.


	3. Adoption Progress

Throughout the moving process, Izaya wasn’t alone with his new alpha for even a moment. Tom was always there.

But fine.

_ Fine. _

Shizuo was his now anyway. Tom could enjoy his little moments while he had them.

The worst part was, Shizuo didn’t talk to Izaya at all. Not even when Izaya tried to talk to him. Of course, Izaya was as warm and friendly to his new alpha as he could be in front of Tom but Shizuo was always tense and hardly looked at him. Then Tom was trying to reassure _ Izaya _ . As if Izaya was in need of comfort about the new situation. Izaya was completely calm about the whole thing, totally in control. He was the master of his own fate and Shizuo’s. Izaya didn’t need _ reassurance. _

He just needed to read the training books again. The alpha books had some good suggestions about figuring out what motivates an alpha and the dog rescue book providing a creative perspective on positive reinforcement. 

Izaya sighed as he watched Shizuo and Tom say their goodbyes from the office camera on his phone. He just hoped they, or at least Shizuo, would get over the separation quickly. He didn’t want Tom always knocking on his door because then Shizuo may be confused about who he answered to now. 

_ It’s fine. _

Tom gave Shizuo a respectable handshake as a final goodbye. Izaya may have limited knowledge but he was pretty sure professional-worthy handshakes were never shared with alphas. Izaya held in his grimace at the sight. 

_ It’s fine. _

Tom walked towards the stairs to let Izaya know he was leaving. Izaya put his phone away to open a book idly again. The private living room was already full additions for the alpha to make it ‘Shizuo’s’ room as promised. Still, all the shelves and couches that were originally in the room remained untouched.

“Hey, I’m gonna head out,” Tom said, poking his head in. 

Izaya got up to shake his hand, the same one as the alpha did, with a smile. 

“Alright, if you’re ready.”

“Yeah, thanks for… I don’t know, everything.” 

Despite Izaya not slipping once, he was pretty sure Tom didn’t fully trust him. Though, to be fair, anyone with a brain wouldn’t.

“I’m happy we were able to work it out,” Izaya said pleasantly as always. 

“Right. So just call me if anything comes up. Maybe I’ll come over sometime soon just to make sure…” Tom let go of Izaya’s hand, looking tired. 

“Mm, of course.” Izaya settles his hands on his hips. “Don’t be a stranger and all that.”

“Yeah, I won’t. Bye for now…”

Despite Tom saying ‘bye for now’ he still took another fifteen minutes to actually walk out the door. 

Izaya was perfectly, impeccably patient. No one in the world could have been more patient. His masks were always flawless. 

As soon as Izaya got to experience the immense pleasure of closing the front door on Tom’s back he spun in a full circle. He’d have to celebrate this triumph with his strong and handsome new pet. One with big hands and broad shoulders and no doubt fully equipped to help Izaya celebrate all his successes for a very long time.

“Shizuo~!” Izaya sang into his apartment. 

“Let’s get to know each other and have lots of fun!”

As much as Shizuo had followed Tom around like a puppy the past week, he confined himself to the couch for the final send-off after an endearing hug. He was probably sad to see his old handler go, though it’s obvious Tom was more than just a handler. 

Izaya skipped away from the door towards the couch where Shizuo was still sitting. The alpha faced the wall-length windows, looking out over the city. He didn’t respond to Izaya’s enthusiasm. 

Izaya sat sideways on the same couch as Shizuo with an arm draped over the back of the couch. He took a slow breath to calm his smile down into something more sympathetic. After all, Izaya still had a lot of patience ahead of him. He reached forward to place a hand on Shizuo’s firm shoulder. It was tense and corded with hard muscles hidden under the baggy tee-shirt and hunched posture. 

“How about I get you something? A little treat?” 

The sympathy was an easy disguise for Izaya’s true intentions - finding out how critically food-driven this alpha would be. For some rescues, food is a key element. For others, it’s more about quality time or sweet words or some other kind of treat. 

The alpha pulled away from Izaya’s touch and very firmly did not look at him. A childish response but nothing Izaya couldn’t handle. 

He looked to the collar and muzzle that Tom removed earlier and left on the coffee table. Izaya wasn’t lying when he assured Tom that it would be fine since Shizuo wasn’t used to being collared and muzzled at home. His old home, that is. Izaya would have to get him to put on a new collar and muzzle eventually, nothing from the alpha’s old master. If Izaya could take it away from Shizuo and replace it, he would. 

Izaya got off the couch and went to his fridge. Tom has already told Izaya about Shizuo’s favorite things so he’s the one with the edge here. Pair that with his status as an omega and there was no way he wouldn’t win this alpha over soon. 

He cut up some strawberries into a bowl for Shizuo and poured him a glass of milk. Neither of them had ever been in Izaya’s fridge before, along with a few other known favorites of the alpha. When he returned to Shizuo with the offering, he placed the two on the coffee table. Meanwhile, he subtly slid the collar and muzzle away from Shizuo to the far side of the table under the guise of putting the treats as close to him as possible. An easy, smooth switch. He read all about ‘up-trading’ in the rescue dog book which paid more attention to gentle methods. Izaya just hoped Shizuo would consider the treats a greater trade though it was too early to remove the sentimental items completely. 

Shizuo did glance at the offerings but he quickly looked away as though Izaya wouldn’t notice. 

“You can just call me Izaya. No need for formalities between us.”

Izaya perched on the coffee table in front of Shizuo carefully. He crossed his legs to display his thighs and leaned forward a bit into the edge of too close. 

“It’s already been over a week and we hardly know each other. Time flies, huh?”

Shizuo glanced at Izaya again. His eyes flickered down to Izaya’s thighs and then back to the window. 

Shizuo’s lips parted and he took a long breath in, his chest expanding to fit the air of Izaya’s office and traces of omega inside it. Izaya watched and suddenly felt hot with anticipation for this alpha’s first words to him.

“... I really don’t have to fight again?” The alpha’s low and gravelly voice was the clearest Izaya ever heard it, no longer from security feed or through a door. 

The urge to smile wider made Izaya’s cheeks tingle. He uncrossed his legs then picked up the strawberry bowl and placed it in his lap, thinking that he’d like to feed his alpha. 

“That’s what I said to Tom. I know you could understand everything, my alpha.” Izaya said affectionately. 

Unfortunately, Shizuo’s lip curled in irritation. Maybe he didn’t believe it or maybe he didn’t like being called alpha. But Izaya means it as sweetly as possible - sweetest of any good owner. 

Shizuo turned to look at Izaya head-on. His dark brown eyes were narrowed into a piercing glare. It was only due to Izaya’s years of experience with dangerous people that Izaya kept his composure and his body language neutrally open. Inside, the heat of his excitement grew and he was glad for the blockers that kept his scent tapered. 

“I want you to say it to me,” Shizuo growled. 

It was clearly an order, spoken with the confidence that should never be found in a glorified circus animal. At this distance, Shizuo could probably reach out and snap Izaya’s neck or crush his skull before Izaya could land so much as a paper cut on the beast if a particularly animalistic urge took over. Izaya couldn’t be more thrilled with his purchase. 

Izaya didn’t shy from the alpha’s intensity. After all, he had nothing to hide from that question. This was his beast and anything his beast would do from now on would only be for Izaya’s pleasure. Izaya had no interest in passing up on Shizuo’s rage or sweetness. 

_ “_I won’t ever put you in the arena. You’re officially retired, Shizuo.” Izaya held a single strawberry out to Shizuo as a gesture of peace.

Shizuo glared for a few more pounding heartbeats before he broke their eye-contact to look at the strawberry. Then, Shizuo took it, and Izaya knew his honesty had succeeded the first hurdle. Now, if only Shizuo would only ask simple questions forever. 

Izaya hummed happily as Shizuo popped the small treat into his mouth. 

“What do you want me to do?” Shizuo asked with his mouth full. 

“I suppose I want you to be my companion,” Izaya answered. 

“You mean ‘pet.’ Don’t lie, you look like a fuckin’ dumbass when you do.” 

Izaya threw his head back with a laugh. The aggressive attitude, the sharp instincts, it was so wonderfully charming. Izaya could hardly wait to see how those traits would carry into the bedroom, or if they’d be tossed out altogether. Right now, the beast seemed unquestionably human but Izaya wondered if that would last. 

“Ah, most people don’t notice. I get a lot of compliments on my appearance, you know. How mean!”

“Yeah well, it takes a dumbass to know a dumbass, dumbass,” Shizuo grunted. 

Izaya had to resist the urge to pinch Shizuo’s cheeks or ruffle his hair. They haven’t quite reached the point of that much touching yet but already Izaya is leaning in very close. Their knees are nearly touching. 

“I’d prefer it if you called me by my name. You know it, right? It’s ‘Izaya.’ _ ‘I~za~ya.’ _” He enunciated cheerfully. 

Shizuo’s grimace wrinkled up into something like disgust. 

“Fuck you, I know how to talk just fine.” He snapped. 

“I can tell.” Izaya hummed. 

He eyed Shizuo sharp Adam’s apple and had to resist the urge to pinch that too. He had no idea a voice could be so utterly attractive. 

As wonderful as this alpha’s talking was, was talking all he could do? Alphas certainly aren’t spared many privileges of formal education. Talking eventually, no surprise, but…

“It’s written like _Rinya.”_ Izaya traced the characters out in the air with his index finger as he said them. 

Shizuo looked away pointedly and huffed “whatever.”

This confirmed a suspicion for Izaya: Shizuo was illiterate. All alphas were supposed to be but this experience with Shizuo had already proven to Izaya that treatment may be as powerful as biological programming. Perhaps Shizuo could learn to read but Izaya had yet to decide if he even wanted his pet to yet.

With a great exercise in willpower, Izaya leaned back away from Shizuo. He plucked the remote up from the center of the coffee table to turn on the TV. As much as he wanted all of this alpha’s attention, he wanted to get him comfortable first. 

“You watch TV?”

* * *

After many attempts, Izaya eventually gave up on the whole TV thing. Well, he didn’t _ give up, _he just set aside the issue for the time being. No need to fight on their first night together. Although Shizu-chan was clearly being the unreasonable one by only wanting to watch those boring shows about animals. So maybe alphas really were closer to animals than humans. Shizu-chan even outright refused more interesting choices like the news or reality shows. Leave it to a dumb alpha to not keep up with current events. 

Though, if Izaya wanted anything other than a dumb alpha, he wouldn’t have bought Shizuo in the first place. Stupid alpha was just too stupid to realize he should only listen to Izaya now. 

Once Izaya decided it was time to be the reasonable one, he turned to his phone to catch up on some emails and chat rooms. A little work turned into a lot of work and then Shizu-chan was huffing about food. 

Izaya was prepared for this. He pulled one of the meals Namie had made out of the fridge. He had her prepare several in advance so Izaya would have the advantage in impressing Shizuo. There was no way Shizuo would have any developed taste of quality, however, he was going to need to eat a lot. An alpha of Shizuo’s height would easily need to eat double the amount of a normal restaurant portion to maintain his current weight. Izaya’s alpha was already a thin sort of muscular and Izaya would hate for him to lose the little mass he had. Fortunately, Izaya had the wallet to do better than just maintain Shizuo’s weight. With the new diet, Izaya had been planning with Namie, it was almost a shame Shizuo wouldn’t be fighting in the ring. He’d be so much more _ beastly _ once he gained weight _ . _

Predictably, Shizu-chan did not complain about this part. Izaya knew he wouldn’t. Shizu-chan wolfed down the meal, hardly pausing to breathe let alone speak, like a good boy.

After such a hearty meal and the stress of changing ownership so fast, Shizuo passed out on the couch. Izaya had wondered if the alpha would have trouble sleeping in a new environment but it would seem not. He was limp and breathing deeply before Izaya could even consider adding something extra to an after-dinner drink to help his pet sleep. With the first evening being a clear success for Izaya, he left the beast to sleep and went back to work. 

But perhaps it wouldn’t be such an easy success after all. 

Over the whirling of his computers, Izaya heard it. It started out as a shuffling, then there was a soft whimper. Those were enough to make Izaya pause in his typing to listen without the clacking of the keys. Finally, it was the guttural growl that made Izaya stand up from his leather office chair. 

He rounded the desk for a better look at his pet illuminated by city lights and a mere waxing crescent moon. Shizuo’s teeth were bared in his restless sleep. His expression was twisted in the defensive anger Izaya recognized from his fight in the arena. To match the twisted expression, the alpha jerked about and clawed at his bare neck. 

Izaya crossed his arms as he considered what to do. He certainly couldn’t leave the alpha to his trauma-induced night terrors. The desperate look did not suit Izaya’s image for his alpha as it was rather disgusting. 

The alpha’s involuntary movements and supernatural strength were a dangerous combination here. Even Izaya wasn’t masochistic enough to seek out broken bones so that ruled out shaking Shizuo awake. Getting lashed out at would not be worth it. 

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya called from beyond arm’s reach. 

“Shizu-chan, wake up.”

Shizuo gasped, jolting upright to sitting as though Izaya’s words ripped him from sleep. Wild and confused eyes looked around the strange, dark apartment. Finally, they settled on Izaya and Shizuo stilled in recognition although his chest still heaved from lingering panic. 

Izaya stepped closer to him alpha to join him on the couch, maintaining a respectable distance. Tom hadn’t mentioned anything about nightmares. Perhaps they were unusual or perhaps Tom didn’t know about them. Izaya knew the two of them slept separately and so far Shizuo hadn’t spoken in his sleep. 

Shizuo continued to watch Izaya but didn’t move defensively. He was just watching silently, not one for words as Izaya would expect from a borderline animal. Leading conversations suited Izaya just fine anyway. 

“Are nightmares common for you?” Izaya asked. 

His voice was soft and steady as Izaya considered that maybe his fantasy of having an alpha sleeping at the foot of his bed would have to wait longer than anticipated. 

The alpha, now nonverbal, merely shrugged. He was like a teenager, not communicating his feelings as though that kind of response would convince anyone that things are normal. Izaya, for all his faults that he would humbly acknowledge, was clearly the more emotionally developed of the two. He shifted closer to the young alpha and turned his knees towards him to show his attentiveness. 

“I know this place doesn’t feel like home yet, but it will. What can I give you to make you feel more at ease? Maybe one of those crates you’re used to? A soft one would probably be better though - no shame in it.” 

Despite Izaya maintaining a completely empathetic tone, soft eyes, and open body language the alpha huffed and turned away. Was Izaya not being gentle and understanding? _ I was being gentle and understanding! _

“Or, there’s your bed upstairs, hm? How about that? Tom left your old things there.” 

Tom had said something about Shizuo being a bit of a packrat - not even throwing away things that were falling apart. 

Shizuo did seem interested in that as his shoulders relaxed. Although Izaya didn’t understand why the alpha would want to be surrounded by old, gross things he was glad it was another thing the alpha would respond to. It must have been instinctive.

Izaya stood to lead Shizuo to his bed. Not only had he fallen asleep on the couch, he hadn’t changed clothes at all. It seemed Shizuo would be more of a dependent pet like a dog and less like a cat… well, it was only the first night. 

Up the stairs and into the spare room they had converted for Shizuo there was his futon on the floor. Already, old blankets and flattened pillows were piled onto it. Tom had dumped them there and asked Izaya not to make it any other way. That suited Izaya fine - he didn’t know when the last time they washed any of that was. 

Shizuo stumbled straight to his new futon like he was just going to collapse on it. Izaya lunged forward to pull him back by his shoulders and got an annoyed grunt in reply. 

“You can’t just sleep in what you wore today.” Izaya scolded. 

“Sure I can.” Shizuo shrugged Izaya’s hand away. 

“No. It’s dirty.” 

Izaya strode to the dresser that was _ right next to _ the futon which contained Shizuo’s new clothes… and some old ones. But those were definitely washed. He pulled out something for Shizuo sleep in and handed it over. 

“Just change so I can send this to get cleaned,” Izaya said, plucking at Shizuo’s sleeve. 

Shizuo’s brows furrowed and he stepped back. 

“No.”

It was three in the morning and Izaya was gentle and understanding. It was just the alpha being tired and difficult because of the hour. 

“You can’t keep wearing the same dirty clothes,” Izaya said reasonably. 

_ This better not be like the weird blanket thing. _

Izaya kept that comment to himself. His eyes narrowed as Shizuo began to fidget from discomfort… or guilt? It was starting to seem like the alpha was hiding something the longer Izaya starred. 

Whatever it was, Izaya had already gotten away with grabbing Shizuo by the shoulders twice, so Izaya was willing to try his luck again. He stepped closer to the alpha and looked up at him without being _ beneath _ him. It was not often that Izaya turned on any sort of omega charm but he didn’t see any shame in using his assets… especially when he planned to use them to their fullest extent soon enough. He slid his hands up Shizuo’s occupied arms and over to rest on his chest to tug on the cotton covering it.

“It’s alright, you can take these off for me, can’t you?” Izaya drawled, lowering his lashes.

After a long day, the scent block Izaya was wearing began to wear off and he hadn’t bothered to reapply. He was in his own home and really it was only to his benefit to not wear it around his alpha at night.

The inexperienced alpha, who had no concept of what it meant to be enticed by an omega, lit up in response. It was the sort of open and honest reaction that could only be found on someone who truly did not know how to hide it. Or that they even should.

Izaya saw it in Shizuo’s eyes first through the intense contact between them. The alpha’s pupils blew wide in the already dim room. Then it was present in the flaring of nostrils and the thick bulge of his Adam’s apple as Shizuo swallowed the scent of omega. The idea of Shizuo _ swallowing _ some more omega was what Izaya had been looking forward to… but not yet. Probably. 

“I know you’re nervous…” Izaya whispered. 

Sympathy dripped off of every word. 

“You didn’t sleep well. But I promise you’ll be more comfortable soon.” 

He slowly reached up with his free hand to rub at his own neck with his wrist. The only move Shizuo made was following Izaya’s with his eyes. 

Izaya pulled his thoroughly scented wrist from his neck. There was no telling what the alpha would do next. Izaya had good reason to believe the alpha knew his scent better than he let on. After all, it was Izaya who planted his handkerchief in Shizuo’s cage. All that was unknown was what the alpha did with it later…

… Would the alpha push down the omega with his monstrous strength? Izaya would be at his beastly pet’s mercy then. The possibility made Izaya’s pulse jump and his legs tingle with adrenaline. It was a mix of the instinct to run and the desire to stay. Though, for Izaya, desire always won over instinct. 

The alpha lunged forward and Izaya braced himself for an attack, only to have just his forearm snatched. Izaya bit down his gasp as the grip would probably leave him with bruises. However, bruises weren’t much compared to a ravaging. 

The nightclothes Izaya had pushed onto Shizuo were in a pile on their feet. In their place was Izaya’s arm which had been yanked up to Shizuo’s face. Hot breath poured down Izaya’s sleeve as Shizuo huffed the offered scent. The desperation that came with every ragged breath had Izaya shuddering. This was good…

“... Very good…” Izaya breathed a sigh. 

Izaya’s alpha wanted him. Of course, he did. That was never a question. 

_ If I ever let it slip to Erica my pet is a tsundere, I’ll never hear the end of it. _

Shizuo clung you Izaya’s arm as he sniffed his way around it. Then he progressed to rubbing his cheek against it. Just before Shizuo could rub Izaya’s wrist against his own neck, Izaya covered his wrist with his hand. That elicited a growl from Izaya’s pet, which he quickly hushed. 

“Get changed,” Izaya said one more time. 

It looked painful but this time, the alpha did as he was told. Despite all of the atypical things about Shizuo - his strength, his sharpness, his compassion - the primary drives were almost as Izaya had predicted. Food and omega. 

… and some odd emotional comfort things, but those were straightforward enough. Just old, unwashed stuff like children liked. 

Izaya stepped back to sit on the loveseat while Shizuo stripped. He had already seen Shizuo shirtless courtesy of Shizuo’s previous occupation but it was different now. Now it was in _Izaya’s_ house with only _Izaya_ watching by _Izaya’s_ orders to change into what _Izaya_ gave him. It was far more rewarding for Izaya to rake his eyes over the tightly muscled, scarred body. The tattoo on his chest which marked Shizuo as a fighting hound was a little fun by virtue of making him _ look _ like a fighting hound. The teasing reminder was still sexy for now - except for the fact that the mark was _ Tom’s. _Yes, Izaya would have to get that tattoo covered later with something new. 

Shizuo’s pants were to go next. Shizuo had noticed Izaya’s blatant staring and had turned away from him. For now, Izaya just enjoyed the sight of Shizuo’s tight back and legs. Someday soon, maybe when Shizuo’s put on a little weight, Izaya would get to watch his pet change without the unnecessary hiding. 

After Shizuo had changed into the clothes Izaya provided for him, he still did not hand over his old clothes. He just stood there with his back to Izaya, hunched defensively. 

“You need to give me those.” Annoyance shaded Izaya’s tone. 

Shizuo shook his head. 

“Come on- “ Izaya was exasperated now, “They’re _ dirty.” _

He stepped around Shizuo’s shoulder to grab at the clothes. As Shizuo jerked them away the truth dropped to their feet. 

It was the handkerchief Izaya had slipped into Shizuo’s cage. He had hidden it in his clothes. Izaya’s annoyance immediately evaporated into delight. 

“Oh, Shizuo…” Izaya reached forward again, but not for the clothes. He placed his hands on Shizuo’s forearms to rub them a bit. 

His amusement reinvigorated his capacity for sympathy. Knowing that Shizuo's defiance wasn’t just from some stupid item attachment, but embarrassment or attachment to an item from _ Izaya _. 

“How about I scent you something new? There can’t be much left on that anyway…”

Which was to say, Shizuo did not have any need to be embarrassed or hold onto that old thing any longer. 

Despite Izaya’s assurance, Shizuo’s face was deep red with a contorted expression. Though after huffing and puffing for a few moments, he silently handed over his old clothes. Izaya wondered if absolutely _ every _ new thing he did with his alpha would be such a battle. 

As he stepped out of the room to toss the filthy things into the laundry, Izaya grabbed a clean sock. He snickered to himself about the innuendo and enjoyed the little tingle of power he felt over what was coming soon. Or rather, _ who _ was probably coming soon, to one of Izaya’s socks. 

He decided to scent the fresh sock in here rather than in front of Shizuo. Not to show all the goods at once, if it would make a difference. Either way, it made a difference to Izaya. Once every bit of the smell of detergent was covered by Izaya’s scent, he returned to Shizuo’s room. 

Shizuo was sitting on his mattress waiting. Izaya didn’t even have to teach _ ‘sit’ _ and _ ‘wait’ _. He wanted to ruffle Shizuo’s hair so badly and tell him how good he was. Maybe in a couple of days…

He walked to the futon and stood above the alpha to present the new scented sock to him. 

“My room isn’t far if you need _ anything. _ Have a good night.”

With that, the first night Izaya spent with his alpha came to an end. 


	4. Forever Home

The collar Shizuo used to wear from Tom was left on the coffee table for three days. After three days, Izaya had wordlessly replaced it with a new one before Shizuo woke up. When Shizuo came downstairs to be a lump on the couch instead of the bed, he had stopped and stared at the collar. It was nothing like the ratty, ugly thing from Shizuo’s old beta. This new collar was a sleek and unworn black leather on the outside. For comfort, the inside had a soft, red lining. Izaya watched Shizuo process the newness out of the corner of his eye, wondering if his Shizu-chan was going to throw a tantrum about it. But without comment, Shizuo curled up on the couch, not facing the new collar. Izaya went back to his work satisfied that he’d get to throw out the stinking strip of useless beta hidden in his desk drawer since he no longer needed it. Of course, Izaya didn’t need it. He didn’t need anything left behind from  _ Tom _ and neither did his Shizu-chan. 

Izaya continued to observe Shizuo carefully. There were traits that could be assigned to  _ human _ personality, however, it was easy to give human characteristics to any non-human animals. It was like how many people believed that they could observe cats as prideful when there really wasn’t any reliable way of knowing if they  _ could  _ feel pride. Still, Izaya didn’t have anything better than using this less than reliable method. All he could do was try and observe behaviors then translate them to a personality like the alpha was human enough. 

The most obvious trait was that adorable Shizu-chan was absolutely not a morning person. Perhaps alphas required more rest to fuel their inefficient bodies? He slept in way later than Izaya and was quiet in the grumpy sort of way for at least an hour after. During the Grumpy Morning Zone, Izaya couldn’t so much as have the TV volume on four without Shizuo getting mad at him. It was like living with a teenager. Well… Shizuo  _ was  _ nine _ teen _ but that was old enough. After the Grumpy Zone, Shizuo would be quiet in the docile sort of way. 

To add evidence to Izaya’s alpha energy theory, Shizuo ate everything Izaya put in front of him like it was evaporating. When Shizuo wasn’t eating, he would lay on the couch and look outside or watch lazy nature documentaries when Izaya was done with the news. Izaya thought Shizuo would get bored and restless soon enough since he wasn’t exercising for a fight or being in a fight like he was used to. But no, five days in and Shizuo had shown no signs of potential for wanting to be anything more than a lapdog. Izaya had asked Shizuo if he wanted to go out for a walk, holding up the brand new collar and chain leash, but Shizuo always turned away. Izaya couldn’t make him budge. 

Maybe he just needed a longer adjustment period than Izaya thought he would. Maybe the fighting alpha was still in a vacation mindset. Five days was such a long vacation though…

Over the course of those days, Shizuo and Namie met. Namie had only reiterated to Izaya that she didn’t want  _ ‘to see any primal bullshit’  _ and went about her work. They weren’t interested in speaking to each other after Izaya introduced them, but that was for the best. Izaya’s Shizu-chan didn’t need to talk to anyone else. 

At the end of every day, Shizuo would shower in Izaya’s bathroom. To Izaya’s slight disappointment, the lazy alpha apparently didn’t need to be bathed like a dog. The first time Izaya showed off the nice, big western bathroom he was willing to share with his Shizu-chan, the door was slammed in his face! It would take more than that to make Izaya give up though. Yes, Shinra was asking to take a look at Izaya’s new pet monster, but Izaya still wanted him. A few rejections weren’t enough to ship Shizuo off to the lab. 

There was a camera hidden in the smoke detector of Shizuo’s room where Izaya would watch him in the evenings. It was casual though, just to observe him between work emails and chats. Shizuo was just about the same in private as he was with Izaya. Izaya doubted that Shizuo knew how to put up a facade.

The top-down angle didn’t lend itself to the best viewing of Shizuo’s body so Izaya ordered himself a new one to hide in the clock by Shizuo’s bed. By far, the best view was after the lights went out. The image through night-vision allowed Izaya to make out Shizuo’s routine of laying on his side or back with a scrunched up fabric pressed over his nose and mouth as his hand pumped between his legs. From what Izaya could see, he was definitely alpha-sized. 

Izaya made sure to always provide Shizuo with clean and freshly-scented articles of clothing daily. No words were exchanged between them on the matter. As long as Izaya was moving towards his goal of becoming Shizu-chan’s favorite - or only - fetish, Izaya was happy. 

Only a day after the hidden clock camera was installed, a week and three days total, Tom stopped by for his first visit. When they thought Izaya wasn’t listening, Shizuo would mumble things like  _ ‘everything is fine’  _ and  _ ‘yeah I’m eating enough’ _ in response to Tom’s worries. It was cute of Tom to be concerned, but entirely misplaced. It wasn’t like Izaya was the predator in the house, after all. 

Izaya treated them to a good meal that evening but it was still too long before Tom shuffled out the door. Even then, it took Izaya asking a few questions about the new alpha Tom was handling to remind him he had new responsibilities.

It was two weeks when Shizuo took Izaya up on his offer to show him the building’s gym. Since Izaya’s building was wealthy, they did not have a ‘no alpha’ policy for common areas. However, there were many regulations. As an alpha, there was no way Shizuo would be allowed to enter the gym alone. Even with Izaya, the manager had  _ politely  _ asked Izaya to be respectful of the other tenants - meaning not to bring his alpha in when the gym was full. The manager didn’t know how docile Shizuo was all on his own, but the manager didn’t need to know. That was Izaya’s precious little secret. 

It worked out well that Izaya didn’t have to come up with an excuse to be with Shizu-chan in the gym. All he had to do was be truthful then enjoy the view. Shizuo, being the creature of habit he was, still appeared to follow what must have been his training regimen. He moved from exercise to exercise automatically. The alpha’s body was like a machine and while Izaya longed to reprogram it for himself… his heart pounded to the beat of the beast’s footfalls on the treadmill. Izaya’s own breathing grew heavy as the weights Shizuo moved with ease. The sweat that collected on Shizuo’s sharp brow was nothing compared to the dampness that was between Izaya’s-

Izaya was going into heat soon too. That was also a thing. 

He considered suppressing it this month. It could have been too early to get Shizuo involved with it… But it was more than Izaya’s instincts telling him to have Shizuo for his heat - it was his desire. Fortunately for Izaya’s desire, Shizuo’s instincts were  _ very  _ good. 

Izaya was sure Shizuo knew his heat was coming up. Though Izaya didn’t know if Shizuo knew what omega heats were… Shizu-chan didn’t have to understand. He was just an alpha, so he’d do everything Izaya wanted anyway. 

After all, it was instinct that made Shizuo start hiding the scented clothes Izaya gave him. Rather than letting Izaya take them to wash while replacing them with something fresh, Shizuo kept the old and new clothes. Izaya was running out of small items but every day he went into Shizuo’s room to give him something freshly scented to enable that behavior. The scent of omega was getting stronger in Shizuo’s alpha bed. 

It was instinct that drove Shizuo into his own hand longer and longer each night for Izaya’s viewing pleasure. 

It was instinct that made the usually scarce Shizuo glued to Izaya’s side for a whole meeting with Shiki the day before Izaya’s heat. 

“You bought that thing?” Shiki spoke as though the alpha at Izaya’s side couldn't understand him. 

“I did!” Izaya gushed happily. “How could I resist? He is just the cutest - isn’t he?”

Shiki didn’t give Izaya the pleasure of a response. Though he did make the same face Izaya makes when he sees owners letting their dogs kiss them on the mouth. Izaya knew how crazy he sounded - getting a fighting alpha for a house pet - but seeming a little crazy had usually worked out for his career. 

“I trust this won’t impact your work.” Shiki said dryly over the deep alpha growl. 

Behind him, Shiki’s bodyguards tensed at the hair-raising sound. Still, Shiki was nothing if not professional and famously unflappable. 

“I’ll always be worth your money.” Izaya said. 

Shiki’s lips played with a smirk at the heavy innuendo in Izaya’s voice. There was nothing between them but money. However, savvy men such as themselves knew even the quietest rumors and thought they made for a funny joke. Shiki was handsome and all, in the old money sort of way, but Izaya had different tastes. Still Izaya, for all his savviness, could not tell what Shiki’s tastes were. Since Izaya didn’t know that Shiki  _ wasn’t  _ secretly infatuated with him, then maybe that would be his guess. And maybe that guess was floating around some forums somewhere from an anonymous throwaway account. Who could say for certain?

The suggestive tone Izaya had directed at Shiki may have been a mistake as Shizuo stood up from the couch with a vicious snarl. Izaya desperately wished to see the face Shizuo was making that caused the bodyguards to pale instantly and reach for their weapons but he had a situation to diffuse. Without any grand plan in mind, Izaya popped up from the couch as unexpectedly as a silent jack-in-the-box. He threw himself back into the alpha who was poised for attack. Again, Izaya may have looked crazy, but he had the utmost confidence that he was giving his sweet Shizu-chan what he wanted.

The dangerous and strong alpha stumbled from surprise as Izaya dropped onto him. Breaking Shizuo’s focus on impending violence already proved Izaya’s jack-in-the-box plan to be a good one. The bodyguards in front of them remained tense even as Shiki lifted a hand to signal them to back off.

“I’ll expect another update when you are available,” Shiki concluded their meeting amiably. 

He most likely knew that Izaya’s heat was approaching soon - as that was probably why he was so insistent on having a meeting now - and even someone half as savvy as Shiki could see that Izaya would not be suppressing this one.

“Yes, yes.” Izaya agreed with a wave goodbye while Shiki saw himself out.

Despite the confidence in which Izaya threw himself at Shizuo, this was still the most they had ever touched. The mask that Izaya kept on for all business meetings was just good enough to stay in place for the intense feelings that came with the sudden escalation of his relationship with Shizuo.

Once Shizuo had regained his balance, he had immediately tightened his grip on Izaya so much that Izaya would have gasped had Shiki not still been in the room. There would be bruises on his upper arms tomorrow, at least. Izaya was hoping for more than that. 

Izaya had intended to turn and face Shizuo as soon as the door shut behind Shiki but the iron-grip prevented that. Izaya thought briefly of all the massive alphas Shizuo had pinned before his mind froze, gripped by the sound of his alpha growling for  _ him _ . The growl reverberated deep inside Izaya, stoking the heat that was already smoldering in his gut. Primal instinct hardly had a place in civilized society, caged and repressed with the alphas where it belonged. But Izaya’s cravings could never be constrained by the civilized. More than anything, he craved fun. He was going to have his fun, no matter what.

“No need for a tantrum, Shizu-chan.” Izaya chuckled breathlessly as he regained his senses.  “Give me a little room and I can show you what to do with all those urges, hm?”

For a moment Izaya wasn’t certain that Shizuo would listen and the idea thrilled him. Shizuo could very easily ignore him or maybe he wouldn’t be capable of understanding language in such a beastly state. There wouldn’t be anything Izaya could do to stop him then. Shizuo was so strong and so  _ large _ …

Shizuo did listen though. His grip loosened just enough for Izaya to turn around. By the hands still hovering around Izaya, it wasn’t likely he’d let Izaya step back anyway.

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck, raising himself up on his toes. He slid one hand across the sturdy shoulder in front of him and purred at the barely contained tension he felt. Shizuo was ready to pounce again.

“Do I smell good, alpha?” Izaya drawled playfully. He knew he did. His stiff Shizu-chan could barely resist. Such a slave to his instincts, no idea how to act any better… so cute… and convenient. 

Shizuo grit his teeth, nostrils flaring.

“You… wanted me… for this…”

“Hmm? What do you mean? Wanted you for what?” Izaya asked as he circled his finger over the shoulder in front of him. 

He was teasing by playing dumb and curious to know if Shizu-chan actually knew what it was. Sure, Shizu-chan may know in the same way an animal does, but does he really understand like a person? Did someone ever give him  _ The Talk?  _ Izaya refused to think that Tom ever taught Shizuo anything about it.

There was no way of telling if the snarl Izaya received was some sort of answer. He’d have to ask again once his heat passed - assuming the monster didn’t break him in half. 

If nothing else, the snarl was Izaya’s only warning before the beast grabbed him again. Massive hands savagely gripped the back of Izaya’s thighs to lift him up only to drop him back onto the couch. The impact made Izaya breathless for a moment as the sleek, modem cushions of his meeting couch didn’t offer much comfort. It was perfect as the alpha prowled over top of him, caging Izaya in.

“Here. Here, my Shizu-chan~” Izaya sang as he tilted his head back to tap the swollen glands on the side of his neck. 

Shizuo lurched forward into Izaya’s exposed neck with his teeth bared. He huffed in the fresh scent, the bridge of his crooked nose massaging the tendon in Izaya’s neck. His eagerness and the pressure drew a delighted purr out of Izaya. 

“Gentle, gentle…” Izaya purred as he felt the drag of teeth over his neck. “If you kill me, we can’t play for the rest of my heat, right?”

His hands came up to tangle in Shizuo’s messy hair as hot breath poured down his neck. For a moment, the hard line of teeth refused to acknowledge Izaya said anything at all. As the teeth pressed into his skin, Izaya’s pulse jumped up into the alpha’s maw. Izaya’s skin tingled as those teeth parted but instead of biting down the full length of a drooling tongue rolled out to drag up Izaya’s neck. 

Izaya giggled as he got a head-rush from the mix of adrenaline and arousal. Without a doubt - Shizu-chan was Izaya’s favorite animal. 

“That’s a good boy.” Izaya hummed as he pet Shizuo’s hair. 

Izaya’s praise was met immediately with teeth clamping down on the crook of his neck. 

“Ah!” Izaya was caught between a gasp and a moan. “Mean, Shizu-chan! How could you!”

Shizuo only growled back. Izaya supposed his grasp on language was tentative at the best of times. 

The bite wasn’t hard enough to viciously tear out Izaya’s throat and leave him drowning in a pool of blood on the couch - poetically dying like Icarus flying too close to the sun. A grand, mythical sort of death Izaya should have if he had to die at all. 

… but no. The bite was just enough to leave a ring of bruises. 

As if he was the victim of a brutal attack, Izaya yanked on Shizuo’s hair and thrashed under him despite knowing all his struggles were superficial. The harder he struggled, the harder Shizuo bit down until he felt a drop of blood caress his collarbone. 

“Savage beast! How could you turn on me like this? I’ve done nothing but-!” 

Shizuo abruptly pulled back and spit Izaya’s own blood in his face. 

“Shut the fuck up! You know this is all your fault so quit bitching!”

Typical primitive alpha, blaming the smaller, weaker omega under him. Not to say that Izaya didn't want  _ credit _ for his artful construction of this event. Though he hadn’t exactly been fantasizing about his own cooling blood and spit running down his cheek...

“My fault? How could I possibly be making you pin me down? And my heat is coming so soon, I’m so weak and vulnerable and-”

“And so fucking whiny.” Shizuo snapped.

He shifted his hips so one of Izaya’s thighs was between his legs. The heavy erection was immaturely thrust against Izaya’s leg. For all his complaints about Izaya as a bed partner, the young alpha was the only one getting any action here. Izaya huffed and wiped the blood off with his sleeve.

“I know some tricks that will benefit us both.”

_ Dimwitted, immature, virgin… _

“So just listen to me. I’ll show you how to make this really good.”

Just to sweeten the idea, Izaya brought his wrist up to rub it against Shizuo’s neck. For all of Shizuo’s secret devotion to Izaya’s scent, Izaya had yet to see him try any marking in person or on the camera feed. 

_ Poor Shizu-chan really doesn’t know anything about the fun parts of being an alpha. _

Shizuo shuddered as Izaya treated him to the sweet friction of scent-marking. He craned his nose towards Izaya’s wrist first - seeking out the scent - then dropped his head to the side to give Izaya more room to mark him. Izaya purred as his alpha accepted the scent-marking so easily. He had read that alphas used to scent mark omegas to establish territory but to even attempt such a thing now would be silly. Izaya may be looking forward to getting wrecked for his heat but there was no questioning who owned who in this relationship.

Izaya kept rubbing his wrist over Shizuo’s neck in a steady circle and soon the primal leg-humping evened out to match.

“If you let me move, I’ll give you even more than this,” Izaya said to entice Shizuo into letting him go. 

All his coaxing finally paid off as Shizuo eased back enough so Izaya could wiggle out from under him. Shizuo tensed and tracked Izaya with his eyes like a hungry predator but Izaya made it easy for him by staying on the couch. 

He leaned over to grab the collar off the coffee table. The brand new collar which Izaya had left sitting there in ‘neutral territory’ this whole time.

Shizuo eyed the collar in Izaya’s hands. He continued to track it with his eyes but didn’t move back as Izaya shifted in to wrap it around Shizuo’s neck. Izaya watched Shizuo in turn to read him. The alpha must’ve been thinking… if this dumb animal could think properly…

… Well, of course Shizuo must not have been thinking anything at all. There was just nothing for Izaya to read.

To make sure Shizuo stayed sedated, Izaya sat got on his knees and pulled his pet in close by the collar. With Shizuo’s face pressed into Izaya’s chest, he was able to hook the chain leash onto the collar.

“... the fuck is the point of that?” Shizuo’s grunt is muffled by him rubbing his own face into Izaya’s shirt.

They both knew just a collar and leash wouldn’t save Izaya should Shizuo decide to lash out.

“I just like it.” Izaya replied.

He hadn't gotten to see his Shizu-chan wearing it. Now that they were  _ finally _ going to fuck, he felt it was an appropriate sign of his victory.

Shizuo scoffed and gripped the front of Izaya’s shirt in both hands to huff it. 

“You think you’re leading me around?”

Izaya just grinned. Naturally, he knew he was leading Shizuo around.  


Although Shizuo wasn’t looking at Izaya’s face, he was able to understand Izaya’s answer from the pointed silence. Shizu-chan snarled and bit Izaya’s shirt, making Izaya laugh at his surprisingly silly alpha.

... Only to be more surprised when Shizuo surged forward to toss Izaya over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Izaya gasped.

He squirmed and yanked on Shizuo’s leash.

“Are you a caveman?! Put me down!”

The leash was meaningless to Shizuo as he carried Izaya up the stairs.

To Izaya’s horror, he was dropped straight onto Shizuo’s dirty hoarder futon. He yelped and tried to jump up but was pinned down by Shizuo’s hands splayed over his shoulders and chest. Izaya did want to get railed by this alpha but he did not want to do it in a pile of unwashed bedding and dirty laundry!

Wrenching at the chain only got Izaya another growl and punishing bite on his opposite shoulder. The futon  _ reeked _ of alpha. It was a sea of stale scents, recent scents, arousal, and release…

Despite his struggling from being genuinely revolted, there was a damp rush between Izaya’s legs. He blamed his heat instead of himself but his cheeks still burned in shame.

“It figures you’d want to fuck me here, where you fuck anything else you can get your hands on.” Izaya taunted him since he couldn’t overpower Shizuo. “Is it in alpha nature to confine yourselves? It must be, since you’re all so suited to kennels.”

“Shut up!” Shizuo stopped biting just before he drew blood again and used his grip on Izaya’s shoulders to turn him face-down into the bed. 

Izaya cried out in disgust as his face was now in the bedding. But this fighting dog was basically unbeatable once he got his hands on someone… All Izaya could do was hold onto the leash and at least make an annoyance of himself by persistently tugging on Shizuo’s collar. He should have muzzled Shizuo on the couch when he had the chance…

“I brought you here because I knew your prissy ass wouldn’t like it.”

… Izaya’s jeans were uncomfortably wet and sticking to his inner thighs.

“You’ve got like eleven kinds of goo for your face in the bathroom.”

That made Izaya’s blood boil. He threw one leg back to kick at Shizuo’s thigh. Shizuo was only able to make that mediocre observation about him because Izaya was generous enough to  _ let  _ him use the master bathroom.  _ How ungrateful! _

Shizuo grunted and was knocked off-balance by the kick, only to be kept off-balance by the hard tug of the chain in the opposite direction.

“You don’t know anything about participating in civilization!”

Shizuo dropped his weight onto Izaya, winding him, then let go of one of Izaya’s shoulders to wrench his arm back. Izaya had a hard time catching his breath when he felt the bulge of Shizuo’s erection against his ass.

“And you’re a creepy little bitch!”

“Ha,” Izaya laughed dryly as he shifted under Shizuo’s weight to feel more of that strained alpha cock. “Who are you to call me creepy when you’re the one who jerks off to my socks?”

“You want me to!” Shizuo snapped at the back of Izaya’s ear. 

He quickly picked up on the fact that Izaya was grinding on him more so than trying to get away and humped into the back of Izaya’s damp pants.

“Well, I’m glad we’re back to agreeing that you’ll do what I want you to. Now let me go.”

Shizuo let go of Izaya’s aching arm only to press his face into the pillow, muffling him. 

He kept Izaya’s face down with one hand while Izaya struggled to breathe around the fabric and suffocating scent. Shizuo let go of Izaya’s shoulder completely to work on pulling down the back of Izaya’s pants. The open-air on Izaya’s soaking underwear made him shiver. It felt so gross. He hated having a messy heat in clothes. 

Shizuo’s breath became heavy with the fresh rush of Izaya’s scent. He struggled with his own lounge pants and Izaya huffed in annoyance. If Shizo would just let Izaya run the show,  _ he _ wouldn’t have had a problem getting Shizuo out of his sweatpants.

Since his hands were free, Izaya decided to help his Shizu-chan out a bit by shimmying his own tight jeans and sticky underwear down his thighs. It was ridiculous just to have his ass sticking out like that…

With Izaya’s help, Shizuo was finally able to strip off both their pants. Izaya could feel himself drip down his bare thigh… but it was still better than being stuck in his clothes.

From here, Izaya was reasonably sure of what he could expect from this dumb, virgin alpha. He’d most likely thrust his cock in with no prep, pound away until Izaya almost had a spiritual experience, then pass out to give Izaya some peace and quiet to enjoy the knot.

Instead, Shizuo sliding down Izaya’s back to lick up the mess between Izaya’s thighs. This was not part of today’s schedule. Sure, oral was part of the long-term plan, but not the immediate plan. 

Izaya gasped and turned his head so his cheek was resting against the pillow, breathing deeply but finding little relief from the oppressive scent of Shizuo’s territory. The alpha’s tongue dragged up Izaya’s inner thigh, following the trail up to Izaya’s entrance. Izaya moaned and his thighs trembled, gushing into the inexperienced lapping. When was the last time someone ate him out? It must have been a while if he’s so affected by someone so… amateur… 

Shizuo truly had no finesse - no idea how to work with an omega’s body properly. He used his tongue like a dog licking water out of a bowl on a hot summer day. There wasn’t anything sexy about such a thing and yet… Izaya rocked his hips back against the alpha’s tongue to get more friction. Izaya was simply trying to guide Shizuo like a good master as he grabbed the leash to pull Shizuo closer.

Izaya bit back a whine as Shizuo was spending  _ too long _ just licking the outer rim. Just as he was composing his impatience to give his Shizu-chan some more guidance that tongue finally slipped inside.

_ A… about time… _

The glide of Shizuo’s tongue inside him was smooth with how deep into heat Izaya had gotten. Izaya found himself clutching at the pillow with his free hand and spreading his legs to try and get that tongue deeper. The hot puffs of breath from Shizuo’s nose fluttered over Izaya’s skin along with strings of moans. The futon shifted as Shizuo humped it… Izaya thought of the large bulge he felt earlier and the true size of the alpha’s cock he got to see through his hidden cameras. It was dizzying to think about taking that.

“Shizu-chan, here, here…” Izaya patted the pillow and gave two sharp tugs of the leash to try and make Shizuo just get on top of him.

The chain clinked as Shizuo obeyed. He mounted Izaya from behind, the swollen head of his cock teasing between Izaya’s thighs.

Shizuo’s face came up into Izaya’s field of vision and the shine of wetness of the bridge of his nose caught Izaya’s eye. His gaze dropped down to take in Shizuo’s equally wet, parted lips.

“Heh, such a messy eater.” Izaya teased.

He was treated to the sight of Shizuo blushing for the first time. The young alpha scoffed at Izaya’s words but couldn’t offer a retort. He placed a hand on the back of Izaya’s head again then gripped his hair. Izaya was sure he’d have his face shoved into the pillows once again but instead Shizuo held him in place to kiss him. 

The kiss was wet with the remnants of Izaya’s heat on Shizuo’s lips. To make the kiss even worse, Shizuo forced his tongue into Izaya’s mouth to make him taste it.

_ How disgusting… _

Since Shizuo was burdening Izaya with such a petty kiss, he figured he may as well show Shizuo how to kiss properly. Izaya let his eyes close and gave Shizuo the honoring of feeling what an experienced tongue was like. 

Unfortunately, Izaya’s beast also had a beastly lung capacity… That was the only reason Izaya had to break the kiss and catch his breath. That and… all the clumsy rutting Shizuo is doing between his legs. 

_ At the very least, Shizuo could stop slacking and just fuck me already! _

“Come on, Shizu-chan. Here, here…” Izaya shifted his hips so the length of Shizuo’s cock would slide along his entrance. 

“You know what to do, right? It’s easy, just…”

Instead of listening to Izaya any longer, Shizuo shoved his cock in, turning all of Izaya’s words into a jumbled groan that spilled out along with a fresh rush of heat. 

_ Finally… _

The first push only got Shizuo halfway inside. That alone was enough to make Izaya’s body ache from the stretch but it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him. Izaya rocked his hips back and pulled on the chain again for more.

“ _ Ah, _ that’s it, you can do it. Good boy, Shizu-chan, good boy…”

“Shut up…”

Izaya only smiled as he felt the throb of the alpha’s cock inside him.  _ A real alpha cock… _ Truly, Izaya had spoiled himself with this purchase, and he was going to get his more than his money’s worth. Shizuo began thrusting and every thrust was sending him deeper and deeper until he was giving Izaya the full length. Izaya purred in satisfaction as he felt every centimeter. He unconsciously rubbed his own face into Shizuo’s dirty pillows to scent them as he indulged in the perfect treatment for his heat.

Izaya couldn’t tell if Shizuo was getting more confident or more desperate as his thrusting became fuller and faster. The alpha settled into a rhythm Izaya had never created with his toys before. Shizuo’s cock was so wide it managed to rub against his prostate often enough purely on accident to be good. 

It was tempting to just lay there and take it. Plus, Izaya was so enjoying his fantasy of being taken by a feral alpha. Maybe one day, Shizuo will finally let Izaya take him on a walk and Izaya can bring them into an alley where he can imagine he's getting raped by some street alpha on the loose… 

But right now, Izaya couldn’t help but want to throw himself back into every thrust. He angled his own hips so Shizuo’s cock would hit just right and make Izaya feel those hot tremors from his scalp to the tips of his toes. Izaya’s upper body was dragged up and down the futon so much that his shirt rode up enough to expose his hard nipples to the same unrelenting treatment. 

Izaya was getting close to coming fast but it was still almost too soon when he felt Shizuo’s cock swell. The sudden stretch and the fact that a real alpha was going to knot him and fill him with cum  _ right now _ , no matter what, was enough to send Izaya over the edge just as Shizuo finished. Izaya’s moans hiccupped as he felt alpha teeth digging into the back of his neck and all he could think of that was…  _ How cute... _

Izaya had known that alphas were supposed to cum a lot. He had seen it in porn many times but to actually be subjected to it was a feeling he couldn’t have been prepared for. It was hot and made Izaya feel too full. Way more full than he’d feel on the knot of his favorite dildo…  _ Former _ favorite dildo.

The alpha on top of him was too big and heavy. He was sweaty and once he finally stopped biting Izaya’s neck he wouldn’t stop rubbing his scent all over Izaya instead. Plus, Izaya was stuck on the biggest knot he’d ever had which wouldn’t stop pulsing inside him.

Izaya changed his mind. All alphas  _ were _ disgusting and Shizuo was the most disgusting alpha of all.

… But he wasn’t repulsive. 

...

While Izaya was taking his time turning back into a civilized human by treating himself to a face mask - one of his  _ six _ skincare products - he suggested that Shizuo move up to sleeping at Izaya’s feet in his raised bed. His generosity was met with a swift smack in the back of the head.

But when Izaya went into his bedroom after washing, toning, and moisturizing, he found his Shizu-chan sprawled out and snoring in the middle of his bed. Really, this alpha was just too big. But Izaya was an exceptional master who was flexible enough to accommodate his prized pet.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Ruka!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I had more to say that I had planned to write but forgot about in my haste to finish the last chapter. So here I am, showing my face in this story again.

**Epilogue **

It was the last day of listening to the buzz of a tattoo gun. Izaya’s favorite alpha was lying face down on the parlor table while Izaya sat next to him, holding the end of his leash. It was company policy for the alpha to be leashed and held… although a bit silly to think that Izaya could or would hold Shizuo back. 

After half a year, Izaya still hadn’t gotten bored of his pet. Maybe he was a bit of a sucker for the beast’s abysmal personality… or maybe Izaya was just a _ sucker _ for a huge alpha dick. Who could say? 

It had been a long process but the last of Shizuo’s fighting tattoos were finally being covered. After getting into gardening shows and then picture-heavy garden books, Shizuo forced Izaya to read the meanings of dozens of flowers to him. The end result was Shizuo pointing out a large, white flower to Izaya. 

“That one.” He had said. 

“Seriously?” Izaya sighed. “What a lame thing to get a tattoo of.” 

But Izaya made appointments for consultations with artist after artist until they found the one with the style they were looking for. He was an omega who didn’t shy from a grouchy alpha and seemed eager to help cover the old tattoos. 

The concepts then drafts came to life with the final touches of shading. Lotus blossoms floated across the back of Shizuo’s shoulder. Something about rising above dark, murky waters...

Of course, a piece of this size had been done in stages with time to heal in between. This appointment was the final stretch. Izaya’s alpha was tough and knew how to handle the healing by now but Izaya was eager for it to be over so he could have his alpha on his back already. What good was a dildo he couldn’t ride?

Well… it was still good to be the one on his back… Izaya just wanted the option to change it up. Otherwise, he might start getting bored. Eventually. 

The tattoo artist wiped the final area clean and showed his work to Izaya for approval. The shading was smooth and the colors were vibrant on Shizuo’s tanned skin… Izaya nodded. It was just as Shizuo wanted. 

The artist applied a protective covering then sat back to let Shizuo up. 

“Okay, you’re done.” He said.

Izaya wrapped the leash around his hand once. He could feel Shizuo’s eagerness to see it, but after so many appointments Shizuo knew that silence and obedience would get them home faster. He let Izaya help him put on a thin, buttoned shirt, and with the final formalities sorted, they headed home. 

As they walked, Izaya looked back at the alpha on the end of his chain to admire him in the sun. The tousled blond hair remained as some misplaced sentiment for Tom - but it was now shiny and soft with the touch of Izaya’s care. It stuck out amongst the crowds of Ikebukuro because of the color and how Shizuo was at least a head taller than everyone else. 

The white shirt barely did anything to hide the golden skin underneath. It certainly didn’t do much about the muscles… if anything, the broad arms and chest bulged obscenely. Izaya admired any obscene bulging from his alpha. Even Tom had commented on Shizuo’s heavier build during a recent visit over lunch. Naturally, Shizuo was flourishing now that he was Izaya’s pet.

Shizuo met Izaya’s heated gaze with a steady one of his own. They were eyes that knew Izaya too well so Izaya looked away - even though he knew he was still seen. 

But maybe Izaya was reading into it too much. After all, alphas barely counted as people. 

During Tom’s many visits, Shizuo still paid more attention to Tom than Izaya. Even though Tom always spoke of the most boring things… Tom went on about Vorona - how her cool head and speed gave her an edge and blah blah blah. Like Izaya cared about the alpha fights. He only bets in Tom’s favor when Shizuo requested it. He had made some compelling arguments with his cock pillaging Izaya’s ass. 

Shizuo was truly an alpha above others. The envy of other alpha owners. If Izaya thought Shizuo would put up with it he may consider entering an alpha show just for the fun of it. Still, Shizuo was too feral for that to be anything more than an entertaining thought. Izaya would just have to settle for showing his alpha off at meetings where there were inexplicably less stabbing attempts. Izaya must have been getting better at making friends. 

As soon as they crossed the threshold into Izaya’s apartment, shoes left piled on top of one another, Shizuo boxed Izaya into a corner by the door. 

“How did it look?” Shizuo asked. 

“Mm, lame…” Izaya ran his hands over the strong forearms on either side of him. “... but you make it look good…” 

His taunt tapered off into a softer tone. 

Deep inside Izaya, in a part of his heart so genuine it disgusted him to linger in, he knew how important this tattoo was to Shizuo. Though Shizuo loved Tom, Tom’s branding across his back had been a horrific symbol. The murky waters of living as a fighting alpha still hadn’t left Shizuo. Even in the comfort of Izaya's bed, Shizuo still had nightmares so thick and deep that he could drown in them.

Izaya remembered one terrible night where Shizuo had nearly broken Izaya’s nose when he lashed out in a panic. If Izaya had been any slower, he certainly would have. Once Shizuo had fully woken up and gotten his breathing under control, he turned to the tiny photo album which he kept hidden under his side of Izaya’s bed. 

Despite Izaya’s burning curiosity and ample opportunities to look inside it without being caught, he never did. Izaya never wanted to think of why he respected Shizuo’s privacy in this one instance as opposed to all others...

_ That night, his patience had truly been rewarded. By the light of one lamp and with Izaya clinging to Shizuo’s back, Shizuo had opened the album. Inside was a picture of a young boy - maybe eleven or twelve - with dark brown hair and a closed-off expression. _

_ “That’s my brother,” Shizuo had explained. _

_ Izaya stiffened against his back in surprise. Still soft from seeing his Shizu-chan in the throes of what must have been a terrible nightmare, Izaya’s walls weren’t up high enough to protect him from the emotions. _

_ “I’m from a beta family…” _

_ It was incredibly rare for people of different dynamics to be born into the same immediate family. Shizuo told Izaya the story of how he was taken from his family from a very young age. How his mother had been terrified of him and yet still tried to keep him - and failed to do any more than secretly gift him this photo that Shizuo's managed to protect all this time. _

_ It was new for them to have Izaya be the one who is silent while Shizuo does all the talking. Izaya didn’t dare interrupt and only resolved to himself that his next project would be to find Shizuo’s brother. _

Finding Shizuo’s brother was an ongoing challenge that Izaya didn’t expect to find so difficult. Even something as uninteresting as alphas born from breeding was still loosely kept track of. There should have been a record somewhere of an alpha being born into a beta family… but every time Izaya felt like he was getting close to an answer the trail ended abruptly. It made Izaya suspect that whoever Shizuo’s family was, there was someone actively trying to suppress information. Rather than deterring Izaya, it only made him more determined to find the answer.

Izaya looked up into the golden eyes of his golden alpha as he ran his hands all the way up Shizuo’s forearms to cradle his cheeks.

“It was so boring waiting in that chair… you got what you wanted, now give me what I want.”

Even as Izaya demanded to be entertained, Shizuo looked into Izaya’s dark, murky eyes, and saw the lotus buds Izaya wished would just die in the muck.

“Tsk, you’re such a bitch…”

Shizuo leaned into Izaya’s hands and Izaya got on his toes to meet him halfway, impatient for the kiss to come.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come.


End file.
